Wlly
by vicvega1990
Summary: My third submitted story


Someones Life

"I can't talk to you anymore Will," Catherine spit the words out of her mouth as she sits at the table her mother gave her when she moved in. She is beautiful sitting in it, young and beautiful. Across the table is Will. Poor Will. He stares at her; he doesn't know what he did. He definitely doesn't know what to say, "I think that were both trying to find ways to be together but we can't, you know? It's like where trapped together and I don't think that's where either of us wants to be right now." She stares again at Will. He opens his mouth… but then closes it; best not say something stupid right now. He opens his mouth again. She waits for him to say something. The moments she's sure he isn't she takes a sip of water.

"What? Are we? I'm confused," Words come out this time. They don't form a sentence but it's a start.

"I think we should stop seeing each other," she takes another sip of her water. His mouth is slightly ajar and he tilts her head to make sure if he's seeing her correctly.

"Well… I… What the fuck Kate?" Will rubs his hands through his hair and he bites his lip. "Can we talk about this?" He reaches for a bit of hope left daggling like dew on a leaf.

"No, I want you to move out tomorrow. The apartment and the utilities are in my name so I just thought it might be easier if you moved out."

"But… tomorrow? That's a little soon, isn't it?"

"I have someone coming in to get your things tomorrow and putting them in that storage facility on 54, near the airfield. I thought it would be easier on you," Catherine reaches in her pocket and hands her a list titled 'Will's Stuff'. He stares at the list but doesn't read it. "I took the liberty of writing down all your assets and gave a copy to the moving company two weeks ago. Take a look at it, if there's anything you want or don't want, feel free to say something. And the storage number is on the back when you wanna get your stuff. Its paid thought the end of next month."

He looks the list over, "You were planning this for two weeks?"

"Yeah, well… A bit longer than that." She takes another sip of her water.

"But we had sex last night."

"Well, I didn't know how to tell you Will. You know I love you and I didn't want to spring it on you all of a sudden." She reaches over and touches his hand, he pulls away. He continues looking at the list.

As he finishes the list he whispers to himself, "What about the stuff we bought together?"

"Oh", it seems Catherine almost reaches an epiphany and runs to the coat rack by the front door and reaches into her brown trench coat and pulls out a wad of cash. She runs back, "Here". She slaps the money on the table.

"What's this?"

"I'm buying out your half."

"Is this like severance pay?" He picks the money up.

"A little bit, remember when we had everything appraised last year?" Catherine looks down for a second. She seems more amused than heartbroken.

Wills mouth moves but no noise comes out. He sits there, feeling like a dope, because he is a dope. "So I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Your mom's actually swinging by to pick you up in an hour to pick you up."

"MY MOM KNOWS ABOUT THIS!"

"We both thought it would be for the best." Catherine scratches the table with her index finger. Will's face goes white. He can't believe it. He can't believe any of this. He reaches under the table and pulls out a pack of cigarettes held under there with tape. He opens the box and pulls out a match and a cigarette and starts puffing away.

Catherine looks at him in utter disbelief, "I thought you quit?"

He takes a long drag, "I lied." He takes another drag, "What's this all about Katie?"

"I told you…"

"No you didn't," He murmurs to her. Will looks Catherine in the eye. Her eyes are dead and gray. He can't see past them.

"I still love you Will."

"No you don't." Will licks his thumb and puts the cigarette out.

She knows he caught her in a lie. She tries to cover it up with, "I still want you to end up okay. I don't want you to hate me." She takes her hands off the table and grabs the sides of the chair.

"I already hate you Kate" He takes another cigarette out and puts it behind his ear.

She gets up, "I'll leave you alone so you can think things over on your own while you wait on your mom." She heads for the coat rack.

"No, stay. I'll have plenty of time to think by myself tomorrow, right?" She stops.

"Don't make me the bad guy Will".

"No, you're just the bitch", she smacks him across the face knocking the cigarette out of his ear. His face is red. He takes the cigarette in his mouth and puts it out on the table. Her face goes red.

"I hate you."

"Really?" He lights another cigarette.


End file.
